Clubs, groups, and cliques are formed based on gender, schools, hobbies, sporting activities, work associations and the like. As part of a group, many individuals wear and display articles to identify themselves within that group. These display articles may take a variety of forms such as name tags; jewelry such as bracelets and necklaces; and clothing articles such as hats, jackets, neckties, T-shirts, etc. But within these groups based on gender, school, hobbies, sporting activity, etc., there is no clear way to indicate a friendship with another person within that group or club, etc.
There remains a need for friendship bracelets with removable elements or loop members having indicia thereon which are exchangeable with a friend's bracelet having loop members thereon with different indicia for indicating friendships within a group or clique and to identify members of that friendship group or clique.